As Time Goes By
by Marblez
Summary: When Elrohir gives birth to an illegitmiate child he must leave his home and finds himself in Gondor with Aragor, Aragorn's greatgrandfather. This is the story of their life in Gondor...I really suck at summaries, it's better than it sounds. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:...what a shock I do own some! Wow! Elrodai, Aragor, Arador, and Aradhed are my creations, mostly Aragorn's ancestors but meh.

**WARNING - MPREG**

A/N Elrond may seem a little OOC but it is necessary for the storyline to work.

**Summary:** Elrohir is pregnant, refusing to reveal the other father for reason's unknown reasons and so, 2 weeks after the birth, he takes his son and flees...

As Time Goes By

Chapter 1

"Who's the other father?"

"Ada..."

"Who is it Elrohir?"

"I can't tell you Ada..."

"If you don't tell me who..."

"I can't!"

Elrohir was still shaking and covered in a sheen of sweat as his baby was placed in his arms. He smiled and kissed the little red forehead and made shushing noises to stop the tiny baby crying.

"What are you going to call him?" Elladan as his brother.

"Elrodai," Elrohir murmered as his son calmed slowly.

"Not like the other fathers then?" even Elladan had no idea who his brothers lover had been.

"No."

"Ada's going to try and get you to give him up for adoption," Elladan said quietly.

"He's not taking him away from me."

"But Elrohir..."

"He's not taking my son."

Elrond opened the door and lookeda t the bed in which Elrohir lay asleep, his son curled up in his arms. The baby was a sweet thing, being only 3 days old with a slight fuzz of brown hair on his head. But he was illegitimate and that was unnaceptable even in the elven city.

"Ada?" Elrohir's tired voice asked, startling him as he had not realised how long he had stared at the baby boy.

"Elrohir, my son, there is a couple who would be willing to raise Elrodai as their own..."

"I am keeping my son Ada."

"Elrohir you cannot keep an illegitimate child on your own in this house," Elrond warned.

"Then I shall leave this house, I am keeping my son Ada!" Elrohir snapped.

"Elrohir! That child is illegitimate! It's a bastard! Do you know how he would be treated?" His shouting woke Elrodai who, as any child rudely awakened would, began to wail.

"Shhh Dai, it's alright," Elrohir started to sooth his baby, sending a glare to his own father. "My decision is made then Ada. As soon as I am well again I shall leave Imladris and take my son with me."

"Elrohir, wait, I didn't mean for you too..."

"Too late Ada. My decision is final. I think you should leave." Elrohir looked coldly at Elrond until the older and 'wiser' elf left, leaving Elrohir to cry into his sons hair.

Elrohir checked the sash holding Elrodai to his cheast before he climbed onto his horse. Elladan was there to say goodbye, as was Erester and Glorfindel. His sister Arwen was in Lothlorien with their grandmother but his father, his father had no escuse not to be there.

"We'll miss you Elrohir," Erester said sadly.

"Aye we will," Glorfindel touched Elrodai's little head. "We'll miss you adorable little boy too." Elrohir smiled and nodded before turning to Elladan.

"I'll miss you my brother." Elladan gave a heart wrenching sob and pulled his brother into his arms as much as he could.

"I'll miss miss you too Elrohir," Elladan sobbed, unable to control his tears any longer. Elrohir was in much the same state as he moved his horse towards the gates, away from his home, away from his family, away from his life. When he reached them he turned back, looking at Imladris for what would most likely be the last time, not noticing his fathers figure watching him from the high balcony before he turned and galloped off into the woods.

A/N I have infact written 8 chapters but I want to see what a response I get to the first before I put the rest up, in case you don't like it. Then I'll just keep it to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:...what a shock I do own some! Wow! Elrodai, Aragor, Arador, and Aradhed are my creations, mostly Aragorn's ancestors but meh.

**WARNING - MPREG**

A/N Elrond may seem a little OOC but it is necessary for the storyline to work.

**Summary:** Elrohir is pregnant, refusing to reveal the other father for reason's unknown reasons and so, 2 weeks after the birth, he takes his son and flees...

As Time Goes By

Chapter 2

Elrohir could hear many men talking ahead and decided to take a detour route around them so as not to risk confrontation if they turned out to be violent. His plan would have worked...if Dai hadn't started to bawl his little lungs out, shockingly loud.

"Who's there!"

"That was a babies cry!"

"Hush Dai," Elrohir whispered to his son, "Hush."

"Who's there?" the first man repeated. The bushes infront of Elrohir's horse moved and when appeared, his sword drawn Elrohir's horse reared in an attempt to save it's master. However this didn't work as Elrohir lost his grip and fell onto the floor, only just making sure Dai was safetly in his arms. The horse continued rearing, bringing forth a errified shout from the man, "This horse is mad!"

"Taldur!" Elrohir called out to his horse and the horse calmed immediatly, turning around to his master, looking worried (if that's possible) and blowing into Elrohir's face gently, "It's alright Taldur, just calm down."

"It's an elf," the man gasped. "It's an elf sir, with a baby!"

"An elf with a baby?" anouther man asked increadulously as he appeared through the bush. "Not a danger then," he said looking at Elrodai who was crying harder from his fall.

"I don't think so my lord, they fell off the horse," the first man said, sheathing his sword. Elrohir noticed that while this one was dressed in the common garb of a warrior the others clothes were of fine quality and material.

"Fell off? Are you alright?" he asked Elrohir worriedly.

"I am fine," Elrohir said, still trying to calm Elrodai.

"Is your son alright?" the man asked, kneeling by the elf.

"He's frightened of you're men and from the fall," Elrohir said, "Eho are you?"

"King Aragor of Gondor, on a hunting trip with my eldest son," the man said kindly. "Would you care to join us for a meal to show our apologies for injuring you?"

"My King..." the other man protested quietly, "We do not know who he is..."

"I am Elrohir and this is my son Elrodai," Elrohir said, just loud enough to be heard, "And I would be honoured to join you...if only to calm my son down, I have a feeling he won't want to get on a horse again for a while." He rose gracefully, using his free hand to rub his throbbing bottom in an attempt to make the pain diminish.

There were four other men at a fire, one only a boy of about 12. They appeared to be weither cooking, slicing vegetables or sharpening knives...a normal scene around a campfire.

"Whose that father?" the boy asked, jumping up to his feet.

"This is Elrohir and his son," Aragor said to the group, not just his son. Then he turned to Elrohir, "And these are my most trusted men and my eldest son, Arador."

"How old is he?" Arador asked, walking up to Elrohir.

"Just over a month," Elrohir smiled down at the now calm but fussy Elrodai.

"Isn't he a bit young to be travelling?" Aragor asked, a frown on his face.

"I had no choice but to leave my home, infact I no longer have a home," Elrohir said sadly.

"Can I hold him?" Arador asked tentatively. Elrohir smiled at the young boy and lifted Elrodai out of his sling. The baby was now quite happy to be handed to the boy and taken closer to the fire, playing with him, tickling his stomach.

"What did you mean by not having a home anymore?" Aragor asked Elrohir.

"Elrodai is illegitimate, my father wanted me to give him away, I refused so I had to leave," Elrohir said sadly.

"Well then it must be luck that you ran into us for I consider myself to be a 'just man' and if it suits you I would be honoured if you would come and live in Minas Tirith with me," Aragor offered kindly.

"You mean that? You've known me 5 minutes and you offer me a home?" Elrohir asked.

"Aye. I believe you are a kind person, one in need of a home and a place to raise your son safetly. Plus you can help my sons in the study of your race." Elrohir smiled at the kind words that the King of men spoke.

"Then, if that is how you truly feel, I would be glad to raise my son in your home."

"Good, now is there enough of that stew to go around because I don't know about you but I am starved!"

A/N Most of the chapters are gonna be this length btw, sorry, but it just helps splitup the timeline etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:...what a shock I do own some! Wow! Elrodai, Aragor, Arador, and Aradhed are my creations, mostly Aragorn's ancestors but meh.

**WARNING - MPREG**

A/N Elrond may seem a little OOC but it is necessary for the storyline to work.

**Summary:** Elrohir is pregnant, refusing to reveal the other father for reason's unknown reasons and so, 2 weeks after the birth, he takes his son and flees...

As Time Goes By

Chapter 3

"Ada, can I ask you something?" a tall boy with long brown hair asked the elf sat at the desk writing intently in a book. He looked up immediatly at the boy when he spoke.

"Yes Elrodai?"

"Did you love my other father?" the boy sat on the edge of the desk, fidgetting nervously with the hem of his shirt. It wasn't a question that Elrodai had asked since he was younger.

"Yes I did," the answer was calm.

"H-How did you know you were in love?"

"Ah I see why you're so curious all of a sudden, now who is it that's captured my sons heart?" Elrohir asked teasingly causing Elrodai to blush. "You can tell me Dai."

"Prince Aradhed," Elrodai admitted quietly causing Elrohir to smile at his 15 year old son who was in love with the second Prince.

"Well he is worthy of your love."

"But..."

"But what my son?"

"But what if I am not worthy of his love? What if he doesn't love me back?" Elrodai asked worriedly. Elrohir smiled at his son and stood slowly, allowing his flowing robes so similar to his father to settle gracefully around him.

"Elrodai, you are very much worthy of his love and infact I myself would be insulted if he thought otherwise. But as for your fear for him not loving you, well there's nothing to do but ask him and find out."

"But..."

"I know you're afraid of him laughing but I believe his reaction would be one you would like. And if he doesn't, well, he's not the only cute boy around you know." Elrodai smiled and nodded. "Ask him my son, that is all you can do."

"I will Ada, thank you."

Elrohir watched from his balcony as his son talked to the second Prince of Gondor in the street bellow. They were both acting nervous, glancing at the floor, fiddling with their hands, shuffling their feet. But their entire demeaner suddenly changed with four simple words that Elrohir clearly saw Aradhed say to his son,

"I love you too."

And then much to the amusement of the people around them they kissed, deeply. Elrohir laughed as the boys did, hugging each other tightly. A knock on the door startled him.

"Come in!" he called and he turned to see a slightly grey haired King Aragor enter. "My King." Elrohir bowed slight as Aragor came and stood by his Elven friend, adviser and the teacher of many nobles children including his own.

"Have they finally got together?" Aragor's question startled Elrohir.

"You knew?" he asked.

"My son informed me of his feelings towards a certain young elf."

"Oh really? Well my son admitted to being in love with a Prince. can you believe that? Elrohir asked jokilly, gesturing to the couple who were once again kissing. Both of the fathers laughed contentedly.

"It is good to see them happy. But there was a reason I came to see you Elrohir," Elrohir looked at his King, "I've received a letter from Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He and a group will be arriving in a few days time to secure an alliance with us...Elrohir, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

A/N Sorry it's quite short, they get a bit longer later on.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:...what a shock I do own some! Wow! Elrodai, Aragor, Arador, and Aradhed are my creations, mostly Aragorn's ancestors but meh.

**WARNING - MPREG**

A/N Elrond may seem a little OOC but it is necessary for the storyline to work.

**Summary:** Elrohir is pregnant, refusing to reveal the other father for reason's unknown reasons and so, 2 weeks after the birth, he takes his son and flees...

As Time Goes By

Chapter 4

Aragor was sat on his thrown, his eldest son in a black one at the base of the steps with the cheif stewerd next to him. Three figures stood in the shadows, two holding hands.

"King Aragor," Lord Elrond bowed slightly, as did Glorfindel and Elladan.

"Lord Elrond, welcome to Minas Tirith. I will have someone show you to your rooms and we shall arrange the meeting tomorrow to discuss this alliance," Aragor looked to the figures in the shadows. The tallest one shook his head but the King just smiled. "Elrohir, would you like to show them to the guest rooms?"

"Elrohir?" Elladan asked shocked. Elrohir stepped out of the shadows followed by the two boys. Elrond's mouth fell open in shock at the sight of his younger son.

"If you'll follow me," Elrohir tried to stop his voice shaking from the nerves which he felt, "I'll lead the way. Are you coming too boys?" The boys nodded and slowly the group walked down the hallways.

Elrond had been silent as he entered his room and once the door was shut Elrohir was bombarded with questions and hugs.

"Have you been here all this time?"

"Why didn't you write?"

"Where's your son? How is he?"

"How are you?"

Elrohir smiled, the tension his fathers prescense had caused was quickly leaving his body and he started to ask the questions that he was being asked.

"Yes, we've been here all this time. I didn't write because I was afraid of Ada finding the letters. I'm fine, Elrodai is fine...infact here he is," Elrohir said happily, pulling Elrodai infront of him. The boy blinked at the elf who was his fathers **identical **copy.

"Elrodai?" Elladan asked in amazement as he saw the tall elfling who looked so much like his father, but also like someone else, someone he knew.

"Dai, this is your uncle Elladan, my twin brother and your godfather Glorfindel," Elrohir said happily.

"Hello," Elrodai said quietly, his hand reaching back for Aradhed's.

"Oh and this is Prince Aradhed, Elrodai's boyfriend," Elrohir motioned to the Prince who willingly stepped forewards and put his arms around Elrodai's waist, standing behind him. Glorfindel frowned slightly but didn't comment. "Now this is you're room 'Dan and the next is yours Glorfindel," Elrohir pointed to the two doors.

"Oh, right," Elladan was still staring at Elrodai.

"We'll see you at the meeting then..."

"No Ada, dinner. Royal guests come to dinner with us."

"Oh yes Dai, thank you for reminding . I will send someone by to take you to dinner."

Elrond sat in silence at dinner, watching Elrohir and Elrodai talk with Elladan and Glorfindel, laugh with Elladan and Glorfindel. The boy was a credit to his elven heritage, not only his voice but his manner, his voice...everything.

"May I be excused fahter?" Prince Aradhen asked polietely.

"Of course son," he smiled at his younger boy who rose, giving a small bow before looking over at Elrodai, almost expectantly. The humans carried on with their meals as if this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"May I be excused as well Ada?" Elrodai asked quietly, obviously embarassed by Aradhed so obviously waiting for him in front of their guests.

"Of course Dai, go and have fun but be back by 10," Elrohir said kindly and Elrond's gaze followed the two boys as they walked to the large door where they paused, looked at each other before linking hands and running down the hall.

'Oh to be young,' he thought happily, turning to look at Elrohir who was laughing loudly at a joke his twin had obviously just told. Elrond had refused for years to admit that he had made a wrong decision in letting Elrohir go, but seeing him now, seeing what Elrodai had become...now Elrond would admit he had been wrong, at least he'd admit that to himself.

The meeting was over surprisingly quickly and the agreement was signed, the elves would help the humans, the humans would help the elves as long as a living decendant of both houses survived. Elrond stood and took his copy.

"We leave at Sunset," he said calmly.

"But Ada..." Elladan said quickly but Elrond glared at him, wanting to escape that place, get away from the failure he truly regretted. Elrohir watched as his father left, a sad yet whistful look on his face until he saw Elrodai looking his way and placed a fake smile on quickly.

Later that evening he stood alone on his balcony for hours, watching the 3 cloaked horse-riders galloping towards Imladris. When, even with his elven eyesight, he couldn't see them any longer he murmered sadly to himself,

"Goodbye Ada. Maybe one day you'll forgive me for following my heart."

A/N There we go, and just a warning to all of you who want to find out Elrodai's other father...you won't find out for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:...what a shock I do own some! Wow! Elrodai, Aragor, Arador, and Aradhed are my creations, mostly Aragorn's ancestors but meh.

**WARNING - MPREG**

A/N Elrond may seem a little OOC but it is necessary for the storyline to work.

**Summary:** Elrohir is pregnant, refusing to reveal the other father for reason's unknown reasons and so, 2 weeks after the birth, he takes his son and flees...

As Time Goes By

Chapter 5

Elrohir, dressed in robes made especially for him in Gondor but with a slightly elvish look to them, allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor by a beautiful young lady with long golden curles hanging over her shapely body. He startled to twirl the girl around the room and she smiled flirtatiously up at him. She batted her eyelashes and lavished him with compliments but he didn't take a single bit of notice of them.

By the end of the dance she had finally sussed out that he was not at all attracted to her and she was annoyed at that. It was obvious to the elf that the young lady was not used to having men turn her down. He bowed polietly to her and returned to his seat without a backwards glance.

"Why do you continue tormenting our ladies?" Aragor asked when his elvish advisor sat down next to him.

"Um...sport?" Elrohir asked teasingly.

"At least your son doesn't tease our women with false hope," Aragor said nodding to where Aradhed and Elrodai were dancing close together, often kissing. "I smell a wedding on the way, and I'm talking about the one arranged for my eldest."

"I wouldn't object to that union my friend," Elrohir smiled. Aradhed was talking to Elrodai quietly before he started to pull him towards the patio doors. "What is going on here then?" Aragor smiled knowingly at the elf before turning to his eldest son and his fiancé Ellena. Elrohir was about to demand an answer when a pretty young brunnette asked him to dance...and being polite he could not refuse, "Of course my lady."

Meanwhile out in the gardens Aradhed had led Elrodai to a small fountain. Elrodai smiled shyly at him while tucking his hair behind his ears. The pair were deffinately not used to being left alone together.

"Um, Dai, I brought you out here to ask you a very important question, you don't have to right away or anything but...um..." Aradhed seemed VERY nervous.

"What is it Aradhed?" Elrodai asked confused. Aradhed took a deep breath and went down onto one knee. "Oh great Mithros..."

"Elrodai, I want to ask you to marry me. Will you?" Aradhed had pulled a ring out of his tunic pocket as he spoke and now held it out to Elrodai, his hand shaking.

"Oh yes, yes Aradhed I will!"

As Elrohir sat down he saw Elrodai rushing towards him, holding hands with Aradhed while something glinted of the middle finger on his left hand.

"Ada! Ada we-we-" Elrodai giggled and just held out his hand, showing the engagement ring, a silver band with a gem stone placed in it. Elrohir gasped before pulling his son into a crushing hug. Aragor smiled at his son, gripping his shoulder gently. The boy had told him nervously of his plan before the ball had started and had convinced him to go through with it.

"Well done, my son."

6 Monthes Later,

"Were you this nervous when you were about to get married?" Aradhed asked his brother nervously who just laughed.

"Yes, but it'll be fine," he said, adjusting the neck of his brothers silver tunic. The material was silk and this was matched with white leggings and shirt made of cotton with embroydered edges. "You look prefect."

"Thanks, that means a lot...but I'm still nervous."

"That's prefectly normal."

The great hall was silent as Aradhed waited nervously with his father for the two elves to arrive. The doors opened slowly, gracefully and all eyes turned to see Elrodai, dressed in white silken robes, walking down the aisle with his father. Aradhed smiled lovingly at him as they got nearer and finally drew level with them. Elrohir placed his sons hand in the Prince's and kissed his future son-in-laws cheek before stpping back to where aragor waited.

"We are gathered her today to join the two men in holy matromony..."

A/N TRAFALGAR SQUARE 200 ROCKED! I was a member of the Royal Guard and I was in the Dunkirk scene but the coverage was crap so you only saw a glimse of us but it was so fun. He he. I'm hyper!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:...what a shock I do own some! Wow! Elrodai, Aragor, Arador, and Aradhed are my creations, mostly Aragorn's ancestors but meh.

**WARNING - MPREG**

A/N Elrond may seem a little OOC but it is necessary for the storyline to work.

**Summary:** Elrohir is pregnant, refusing to reveal the other father for reason's unknown reasons and so, 2 weeks after the birth, he takes his son and flees...

As Time Goes By

Chapter 6

6 Years Later,

Arador was pacing the room restlessly while the others sat. Aragor, now grey haired and hunched over smiled at his eldest's nervousness. His other son was sat between two elves, one whose head was on his lap. Aradhed played with his husbands hair, smiling at his brother.

"Pacing will do you no good Arador," Elrohir told the Prince who had once been his pupil. "Children take as much time as they want when coming."

"But what if something goes wrong?" Arador asked nervously.

"If the worst happens they will do what was done to me and I am still here am I not?" Elrohir asked, referring to how his father had had to cut open his stomach to get Elrodai out of him.

"Yes, you are but..." he broke off as a particularly loud shout from his wife came through the door, followed closely by a babies wail. "I-I'm a..." The door opened and a midwife came out.

"You're majesty, you have a healthy baby boy," she said to Arador.

"A...boy?" he asked in amazement. "Can I...?" He gestured to the door.

"Yes you may go in," the midwife said, "But only for a little while, she's tired." The group walked in, some slower than others and saw the future queen lying in her bed with a bundle in her arms, a bundle crying very loudly.

"My son," Arador whispered.

"What are you going to call him?" Aragor asked.

"Arathorn, can we call him Arathorn?" he asked his wife. She smiled before nodding.

"I like that name," Aragor said. Elrohir smiled and put an arm around his son. "Who will you apoint as his protectors?" (Think Godparents.) The new parents looked at each other and seemed to have a conversation through their eyes before nodding.

"Elrohir and Elrodai." The two elves looked startled.

"A good choice, one I would have chosen myself," Aragor said proudly. The two elves stared at him and then at the couple.

"Are you sure?" Elrodai asked.

"Yes, I am very sure. You will be the best Protecters a parent could want," Arador said sincerely, managing to bring a tear to Elrohir's eye.

"I am honoured," he said, bowing slightly. Elrodai did the same, taking his husbands hand as he did so. The queen to be smiled tiredly and yawned.

"Right, now I must insist that you leave the lady to rest while I take care of the babe," the midwife said strictly, picking up the wailing child and started to calm him. "Out."

"We're going," Aragor smiled at the woman before moving slowly out of the room. The others followed until only Arador was left kissing his wife 'goodnight'.

It was almost a year after the Prince's birth when tragedy struck. Aragor took sick, terribly sick. It was unlikely that the elderly King would survive longer than a month. Elrohir, his trusted servant and friend stayed by his side day and night, keeping him company, telling him things, comforting him.

"Keep an eye on Arador for me," Aragor said weakly.

"I will," Elrohir smiled down at his friend. "I want to thank you, for everything you've given me. You gave me a life again and a place to raise my son."

"It was probably the best decision I ever made, bringing you into our lives," Aragor said, a smile on his face, "The laughter you brought with you, your son, everything, I'll miss that." Elrohir smiled sadly, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"I'll still be here, with you're sons, I alway's will be here," Elrohir promised. "That way I'll alway's be with you. My King, my true King." Aragor smiled but suddenly his face fell and he gasped for breath. "Aragor?"

"The end is near. Where are my sons? Where are my boys?" Aragor's voice was filled with panic and fear.

"I'll get them, I'll get them," Elrohir rushed to the door and ordered a passing servant to fetch the Prince's quickly. He was holding the dying King's hand when the Prince's ran in with Elrodai.

"Father," Arador gasped, falling to his knees and taking the other hand. "Father please don't go." Tears were falling down everyone's cheaks as Aragor drew deep breathes.

"You can't stop what has to happen my sons," Aragor smiled at them. "My brave little sons, you'll learn to be without me."

"But I don't want to learn to be without you," Aradhed sobbed, resting his head on his fathers cheast. Letting go of Elrohir's hand Aragor placed it on the back of his youngest sons head.

"You will be fine. Arador...Arador you will be a great King and Arathorn too, great King's," Aragor's voice was getting quieter. "And Aradhed, you have a husband so perfect for you, you'll live a happy life with him, I just know it."

"Father..." Arador whispered. Their heart's were breaking inside them.

"It's alright, I'm not afraid. I'm going to see you're mother again, we'll be together once more," Aragor said, a smile gracing his face. "Just promise me you won't join me there for a long long time, I want you to live, long and happy lives. Don't greive for me, don't miss me too much."

"Father please...don't go..." Aradhed sobbed.

"Nelisa?" Aragor asked weakly, calling for his wife who had died giving borth to Aradhed. "Goodbye my boys, I will miss you." He gave one last gasping breath, his eyes closing and he died, a smile on his face.

"Father..." Aradhed started to cry wildly, his hands fisting in his father's shirt. "Father please..." Elrodai knelt by his husband and pulled him to him gently, letting him hit his cheast weakly, feeling no pain, only wanting to give comfort. Elrohir walked around the bed to Arador who was also crying and rested his hands on the Prince's shoulders, squeezing gently.

"Father..." Arador sobbed, "Oh Father..."

An entire Kingdom would not stop crying that day as all mourned for the death of King Aragor, ruler of Gondor.

A/N I cried when I wrote this! I've never done that before...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:...what a shock I do own some! Wow! Elrodai, Aragor, Arador, and Aradhed are my creations, mostly Aragorn's ancestors but meh.

**WARNING - MPREG**

A/N Elrond may seem a little OOC but it is necessary for the storyline to work.

**Summary:** Elrohir is pregnant, refusing to reveal the other father for reason's unknown reasons and so, 2 weeks after the birth, he takes his son and flees...

As Time Goes By

Chapter 7

"Happy birthday!" the loud chorus brought a **very **large smile to the 10 year old Prince's face. He laughed and ran to his father who was holding out a wrapped gift for him to open.

"Thank you papa," he cried, "I thought everybody had forgotten!" He tore off the paper and found his very first dagger, blunted to make sure no harm came to him.

"How could we forget you're birthday son?" the Queen asked, rubbing her stomach to try and sooth the baby within. Elrohir kissed the little boys hair before handing him a rather...obviously shaped wrapped gift.

"It can't be..." Arathorn whispered before pulling off the paper and bringing out the bow. Nearly everyone gasped. Elrohir himself had made the bow of the finest wood he could find, mixing both elven and human styles of bow and designs upon the bow. It truly was a beautiful thing to be seen. "Uncle 'Ro..."

"I thought you'd like it, it'll help when you start you're training with me and the guard," Elrohir smiled, ruffling the boys hair before letting his own son Elrodai and his husband foreward with their gifts.

"Training?" Arathorn asked in wonder. Once Elrohir and his father had nodded he took the gift from Elrodai and found a matching quiver to the bow. "Thank you Uncle Dai."

"You're welcome little one," Elrodai also ruffled the boys hair as Aradhed gave him a slightly softer package. Arathorn frowned as he opened it slowly as it obviously wasn't a weapon. What it was a miniature version of the archer's uniform and another of the guards uniform.

"Wow," Arathorn breathed, staring at his realest Uncle who grinned and hugged him.

"I knew you'd like them."

"I love them, thank you Uncle!" He got more prescents, none quite so grand as the rest until a servant came foreword, bearing a pillow covered with a velvet cloth. Slowly he took it off to reveal a small sword with a silver hilt. "Oh father..."

"I know my son, I know."

"Come back soon my husband, I will miss you, the bed will be cold without tou," Elrodai murmered against Aradhed lips. The human caught the soft lips in a heated kiss before speaking,

"I will hurry as fast as my duties permit."

"Then I shall look to the horizon for you everyday," Elrodai whispered.

"And I will look towards the city and think of you and it will give me comfort, even when I miss you most the thought of you will give me comfort," Aradhed moaned but was silence by another, longer kiss. And a few paces away Elrohir smiled as he watched his sons passionate goodbye, if only he himself could have had a husband like Aradhed...not just a lover who wouldn't disobey their people for his love.

Arathorn was a quick study in the various arts of fighting, being taught by the head of the guards and his two elven protecters. His archery was however a weak spot, often resulted in getting him upset or angry...like now.

"I just cant hit the middle, it's not fair!" he cried angrily, throwing the bow away from him.

"You need to be patient, it will take time," Elrohir told the boy kindly, smoothing back his hair from his forehead. "It took me years to learn to hit the bullseye."

"Years! But I want to be good at it now!" the little boy cried angrily.

"Ah but young Prince, the art of the bow takes time. Now aim again and I shall see if I can discover the reason that your aim is off," Elrohir said to the boy as Elrodai handed the bow over.

It had gone wrong, the mission had gone so terribly wrong and now here he was, lying in a clearing, dying. His wounds were deep and painful and he was alone, so alone. He longed to be in the loving arms of his husband at this, his last few moments but at least with him in Gondor he knew he was safe, alive.

"Elrodai..." he breathed, the last few things to ever leave his lips, a smile gracing his face in much the same way his father had when he had passed on, "I love you..."

"Aradhed! No! Aradhed!" He could see it, the ambush, the fight, the clearing, the blood, everything. He did not know how but he was watching his husbands last few moments. "No! Not my husband! Aradhed!"

"Dai, Dai what is wrong?" Elrohir asked worriedly, fightened by his sons trance like state and his screams. He had been adjusting Arathorn's arms when it had started, Elrodai callin out "No!" before going like he was now.

"Aradhed! Oh Valar please do not take him! Please don't let my husband die alone! ARADHED!" And with that final tormented scream Elrodai collapsed to the floor, sobbing into his hands.

"Arathorn, go and ask you're father to send a healer with a sleeping draught to Elrodai's chambers while I get him there," Elrohir ordered, worry evident in his voice as he took Elrodai in his arms gently. The terrified Prince nodded before runnig off, the bow clutched tightly in his arms.

"Aradhed..."

Elrodai did not leave his room for days and when he did it was only because they had brought his husbands body back and he wished to say farewell before he was bueried. He was in the room for an hour alone with the body but Elrohir saw him when he emerged, his cheeks stained red and in his hands a lock of Aradhed's hair.

"The pain will lessen Elrodai," he told his son later that evening as he held him while he cried. Elrodai didn't speak, couldn't speak. "It will never go away, I still long for and miss you father but the pain does lessen."

"But how long? How long will I feel like my whole world is crumbling? How long will it take for my heart to stop breaking?" Elrodai asked painfully. Elrohir had no answer for that, he could only hold his son closer, terrified that if Elrodai continued like this he would fade.

"My son, there is nothing I can say, nothing I can do that will ease your pain. All I can do is be here, be here for you as I alway's will be. I must beg you however not to leave me," Elrohir said sadly, his own tears beginning to mingle with his sons. "Do not fade away from me."

"I will try Ada, I will try."

"Uncle Dai?" a little voice asked from the door to his room and the Prince entered slowly. Elrohir smiled at the boy and pulled him onto his lap so that Elrodai, who was now quite sick, to see the boy. "Uncle Dai I missed you at practise today, the man whose teaching me your things now is mean. He shout's all the time when I get it wrong. When are you coming back?"

"As soon as I'm well," Elrodai said weakly.

"Daddy says you're not going to get well," Arathorn said sulkily. "He says you're fading and I don't know what that means but it's mean of you to leave me with the new teacher."

"I'm not fading."

"You are! Elves don't get sick, you told me that AGES ago and now you're sick. They're saying that elves only get sick when they fade and when they fade they die."

"I-"

"I miss Uncle Aradhed too but I'm not **fading** am I?"

"Arathorn, don't be so harsh on Elrodai. Why don't you come and show me what you learned today," Elrohir kept the boy in his arms as he stood, holding him easily. "I will return later Elrodai." Elrodai was silent, thinking, worrying, was he really fading, was he really being that selfish?

A/N Only 6 more chapters to go...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:...what a shock I do own some! Wow! Elrodai, Aragor, Arador, and Aradhed are my creations, mostly Aragorn's ancestors but meh.

**WARNING - MPREG**

A/N Elrond may seem a little OOC but it is necessary for the storyline to work.

**Summary:** Elrohir is pregnant, refusing to reveal the other father for reason's unknown reasons and so, 2 weeks after the birth, he takes his son and flees...

As Time Goes By

Chapter 8

"Can I ask some advise from you?" Arathorn, now a strapping young man of 16 asked his two elven teachers nervously. Elrodai had recovered from his near fading all those years ago and had become more and more like his father over the years, but he was alive.

"Of course you can," Elrohir smiled and gestured for the Prince to sit with them as they fletched their arrows in the gardens. "Ask away."

"How do you ask a girl out? Well not a girl in your case but in my case it is and..." Arathorn mumbled quickly, his cheeks turning from pink to crimson in seconds. Elrodai couldn't help but laugh slightly, remembering his talk with his Ada about knowing about love all too well.

"Ah would this be the fair lady Gilraen?" Elrohir asked, having already noted the looks that had been going on between the two. As Arathorn's blush deepened (if possible) to a shade near purple he smiled broadly. "Well I have never asked someone out, they always did the asking but they always did it with a treat, flowers for example. The setting was romantic, the rose garden would be perfect."

"But what if she says no?" Arathorn asked, having nodded to the advice.

"I don't think she's going to say no," Elrodai said knowingly.

"You're sure?" Arathorn asked, wanting a final reasurance.

"With flowers, the rose garden and possibly sunset behind you question...no, I don't think she'll say no," Elrodai said, touching the 16 year olds cheek. A bright smile was on the young face as he thanked them and ran off to prepare to ask her out. "That's so sweet."

"I think you're getting sentimental in you're old age," Elrohir told him as seriously as he could manage in the circumstance. Elrodai laughed and smacked his father on the shoulder as neither of them actually looked thier ages which was nearly 100 for Elrodai and nearly 1500 for Elrohir.

"You can talk about being old..." he sniggered, reseaving a playful push for his cheek.

It was that night at dinner, when Arathorn was sat next to Gilraen and talking easilly that Elrodai asked a question that Elrohir had expected when he was a child but had never come,

"Ada, who was my other father?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I started thinking earlier when we gave the Prince advise...but then I've alway's wondered but when anyone mentioned it you seemed to get upset. If it hurts too much don't tell me," Elrodai said quickly.

"Your father...you are right my son, it does hurt to think of him, to know that I am not with him," Elrohir said slowly, "We met when I about you're age visiting my grand partents in Lorien, I though he was beautiful the first time i laid eyes on him but father didnot like him, he was a lower status than me and at the time Ada thought it was important for me to marry someone of my own station, nto for love. He's changed his views now but then...well w sarted to meet in secret, we fell in love. And then I had to go home and it was then I found out I was pregnant."

"What was his name?" Elrodai asked, looing almost like a child as he was told ths story.

"Rumil," Elrohir all but sighed. "Rumil, Border Guard of Lothlorien." He turned to his son and cupped his chin gently, "You have his eyes." Elrodai watched as tears formed in his father's eyes and felt guilty for asking.

"Ada..."

"I'm going to retire now my son, I shall see you in the morning," elrohir said, giving a teary smile before he rose, bowed to the royal table and walked out of the hall.

"Is something wrong with you're father Elrodai?" Arador asked, watching the sad elf leave.

"No, he just...just told me about my other father that's all. If you'll excuse me I'm not hungry any more," Elrodai said, rising. He too bowed to the royals before heading to his room to write a letter, one he would probably never send, a letter to his father, Rumil, Border Guard of Lothlorien.

Things were not going badly in the world, more and more attacks were happening around the land of Gordor, Orcs were gradually getting closer and closer to the main city. Nearly a hundred people had been killed, and over 200 had lost their homes.

"Is it bad?" Elrodai asked as he and his father stood on a balcony overlooking the lower parts of the city, a very crowded city now. Elrohir nodded sadly. "Will we stay?"

"We have no where else to go my son and we gave our word to protect the King and his family so protect him we will," Elrohir said calmly.

"Good, I didn't want to disagree with you if you had wanted to go for I would have stayed," Elrodai sighed and turned his back on the view, looking into the room. "It's times like these I miss Aradhed the most. I miss his way of calming me, of stopping my fears, of making me forget everytihng thats wrong in the world." Elrohir touched his sons shoulder lightly.

"He's still here Elrodai, in this palace, in this room, in you," Elrohir said quietly.

"I know he is, I just wish he was **here **here. I must go and check the guards Ada, I will return when I am finished Ada," Elrodai walked towards the door but stopped with his hand on the handle as his father spoke quietly once more,

"With time my son you will move on, will not feel that ache, you may even learn to love another, another that would help you in ways I cannot."

"You never moved on from Rumil ada, I don't think I will ever move on from Aradhed." And then he left in silence, leaving his saddened father alone.

"I wish to get married." The announcement startled the group only slightly.

"To who my son?" Arador asked, smiling slightly.

"Lady Gilraen."

"And have you asked the young lady?"

"Yes..."

"And she said...?"

"Yes."

"Well then I guess we have a royal wedding to plan."

A/N 5 more chapters...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:...what a shock I do own some! Wow! Elrodai, Aragor, Arador, and Aradhed are my creations, mostly Aragorn's ancestors but meh.

**WARNING - MPREG**

A/N Elrond may seem a little OOC but it is necessary for the storyline to work.

**Summary:** Elrohir is pregnant, refusing to reveal the other father for reason's unknown reasons and so, 2 weeks after the birth, he takes his son and flees...

As Time Goes By

Chapter 9

Time had passed quickly in the realm of Gondor, the King had unfortunately been killed soon after his son's wedding during an abmush and his wife had committed suicide to be with him. Therefore Arathorn's coronation was a sad affair as he was greiving for both his parents. And now trajedy was threatening to strike again.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" the pained cry echoed through the corridor bringing tears from Arathorn's eyes as he thought of his wife, alone in there with the healers, sturuggling to give birth to their child. Elrohir had his arms around the young King to offer what little support he could.

"I can't loose her as well, I can't," Arathorn sobbed pathetically. Elrodai put his hands on the King's shoulders and squeezed gently, it was all he could do. Another pain cry brought a whimper from the King. "It shouldn't be this bad, it shouldn't be taking this long."

"It will be alright," Elrohir said quietly, although even he was uncertain it would be alright. The loudest scream oft he lot broke the air before it stoped suddenly, causing Arathorn to sit bolt upright. The cry's of a baby brought relieved smiles from the three of them, especially when the door opened and a healer walked out with a bundle in her arms, hanging it to Arathorn.

"You're son my King," she said quietly, bowing politely.

"And my wife?" Arathorn asked, holding the baby close. The woman flinched.

"The Queen is still with us but only time can tell if she will remain so, we are doing all we can. I must return," she bowed once more before entering the room again. Arathorn had tears falling down his cheeks as he looked down at the tiny baby.

"What are you going to call him?" Elrohir asked.

"Aragorn," Arathorn said, sroking his sons cheeks. "Oh please don't let her die, please don't let her die," he began to sob pathetically so Elrodai took the baby from him, allowing his father to hold the King close and rock him back and forth.

The Queen did not die, but she was very weak for the majority of Aragorn's childhood. Therefore he was raised by men and was a very masculine child, almost to the point where he detested girls his own age of older.

"Girl's are icky," the 4 year old told his parents and guardians as they ate their breakfast.

"Why do you say that my son?" Gilraen asked with a smile.

"They always hug me and try and kiss me and hold my hand and they cry all the time. They're really icky, I hope I never have a sister or fall in love," Aragorn said knowingly as he picked up his knife and fork. "And they talk weird." Elrodai sniggered slightly into his hand.

"They aren't so bad once you've grown up," Arathorn said to his son diplomatically. Aragorn was about to reply to his father when the door burst open the chief of the guards ran in, looking almost terrified.

"My King, we are under attack!" Arathorn jumped up from his seat in anger.

"Elrohir, protect my family," he ordered, kissing his wife passionatly before rushing out with the chief of the guard. Aragorn was looking frightened and Elrodai picked him up as Elrohir helped Gilraen to her feet.

"We'd better go to you're quaters my queen."

"Mother what's going on? I'm firghtened?" Aragorn asked as he sat on his mothers lap in her rooms. Elrohir was outside in the hallway, his long knives drawn in readiness should any one try to get to the Queen and Prince. Elrodai was stood inside the door just in case his father didn't manage to stop anyone, just in case.

"Nothings going to happen Aragorn, don't be frightened," Gilraen said, trying her best to sound calm. Elrodai looked back and them before returning his gaze back to the door, this wasn't fair on such a kind woman and such a young boy. It was then piercing screams filled the air along with swords classes and war cries. "Oh no..."

"Mother.." Aragorn bueried his head in her shoulder and she held him tightly. Elrodai bit his lip nervously, he wished he was out there with his father, he wanted to know what was going.

Out in the hallway things were not going too well, Men had rushed the lone elf but Elrohir was a good fighter and had already taken many of them down. His long knives moved like blurs around him, blocking and killing the men. He vaguelly heard the sound of a bow being pulled taught but had no time to register it until an arrow slammed into his thigh.

He cried out and dropped onto one knee, only just managing to block a sword that would have taken his head off. With a growl he continued fighting, quickly looking for the archer. When he found the man, who was only young, he dropped one of his long knives and drew a shorter one before flinging it at the man. It hit him in the thoat.

"Bastard! That was my son!" one of the men attacking him shouted, starting to attack even move ferosiously. Elrohir didn't have time to pick up his long knife and could only dodge out of the way, his lone knife held up in defense.

"Get in there and kill the fucking royals!" a man shouted from down the corridor. More men rushed along the corridor, Elrohir had no chance alone.

"Elrodai! Protect the Queen!" His voice hurt from shouting so loud but he still roared and started fighting the attackers, feeling himself being wounded numerous times. The door had been kicked in and he saw his son fighting like the warrior he truly was inside.

Aragorn was screaming, the poor boy was terrified. Gilrean had backed into a corner and pushed her son behind her, watching fearfully as the two elves fought but it seemed hopeless. Her husband was most likely already dead and now it looked like these elves would die for them too. Elrodai gasped as a sword cut deeply into his arm and Aragorn screamed once more.

One of the men had survived and dodged past the wounded elf and made for the Queen. She screamed, then she was silenced, silence forever by the sword that cruelly slash down the front of her body. As he life left her she fell, revealing the screaming boy behind her to the man with madness glinting in his eyes, but just as he rose his sword to kill the boy his own life was ended from behind by an elvish knife.

"Aragorn!" Elrodai gasped, picking the little boy up quickly. The men were dead but more would undoubtedly arrive soon, they must flee.

"Mother!" Aragorn was screaming. Elodai sheilded the boy with his own body as he ran out into the corridor, finding his father barely conscious leaning on the wall. "No! Go back! WE must save mother!"

"My Prince, no one can save your mother now," Elrodai told him sadly. "Ada we must get away from here."

"The Queen, the King..." Elrohir siad weakly, his voice laced with pain.

"The Queen is gone," Aragorn wailed, "I have not seen the King. Ada we must go."

"Aye...but where?" Elrohir was in so much pain he could barely think.

"To the elves, Ada, they'll have to help us," Elrodai said quietly. When Elrohir went to protest Elrodai interupted him, "We have no where else to go Ada, we must keep Aragorn safe, we must." Elrohir sighed.

"You are right my son, I just wish we had more choices," Elrohir admitted. "We'd best go then my son, you'd best carry Aragorn for now."

"How long will it take us to ride to Rivendell?" Elrodai asked as they hurriedly prepared their horses. Aragorn was stood at the stable door, checking to see if the coast was still clear, that no men were coming towards them.

"About a week," Elrohir gasped and pressed his hand to a cut on his side.

"Ok, when we stop tonight I'm going to treat your wounds," Elrodai said.

"And I'll treat yours. Aragorn, come here," Elrohir called. The boy ran over and Elrohir picked him up, placing him on the horse. "Aragorn will ride with me my son."

"Of course Ada," Elrodai jumped onto his own horse. Elrohir climbed up behind the Prince of men and together they manouvered their horses out into the courtyard, keeping their eyes out for the men. "My King!" Elrodai gasped as he saw one of the bodies lying face up on the ground, the young King had three arrows in his chest but still he held his sword in his hands, he died fighting.

"Father," Aragorn began to sob again.

"It's alright Aragorn, you're parents are together and happy, plus you are still with us and we shall never leave you," Elrohir said kindly to the poor boy, hugging him tightly as they galloped on through the large city, avoiding the many men and arrows and out into the countryside.

"You promise?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes Aragorn, of course we promise," Elrodai said loudly so that he would be heard. Aragorn, tired out by te day, by loosing his parents and by crying fell asleep quickly in Elrohir's arms. And so the two elves galloped away from the lives they had known and to a place of Elrohir's past, his 'home'.

A/N It might be a while till I update, I am having trouble writing the next chapter but I'm giving it a go...I mean if I didn't you'd kill me right? Yup, thought so. Anyway 4 more chapters to go.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:...what a shock I do own some! Wow! Elrodai, Aragor, Arador, and Aradhed are my creations, mostly Aragorn's ancestors but meh.

**WARNING - MPREG**

A/N Elrond may seem a little OOC but it is necessary for the storyline to work.

**Summary:** Elrohir is pregnant, refusing to reveal the other father for reason's unknown reasons and so, 2 weeks after the birth, he takes his son and flees...

As Time Goes By

Chapter 10

"Is that where you come from?" Aragorn asked in wonder as the two horses reached a point where their riders could see the elven city.

"It is where I grew up," Elrohir said quietly. Elrodai had the same wonderous expression on his face as Aragorn did, having never seen any other city than Minas Tirith. "It has been a long time since I have been here."

"Will they look after us?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, that is the type of person my father is," Elrohir smiled slightly. "He will be glad to take you in my Prince."

"But what about you? You promised not to leave!" Aragorn cried fearfully, turning around to look at the elf who was now his guardian.

"I will be there, it is just I doubt he will be glad to see me again. He never forgave me after...well lets just leave it at that," Elrohir said slowly, glancing at Elrodai who looked down. He knew what his Ada meant, Elrond had never forgiven Elrohir for him.

"Halt! Who dares trespass in the realms of Imladris?" a voice demanded suddenly and Elrohir smirked slightly, looking towards a tree to their right.

"Do not tell me it has been so long, Glorfindel, that you cannot recognise me?" he asked lightly, causing a gasp to come from the tree before a blond elf almost tumbled out of it in his hast to get to Elrohir and hug him.

"Oh Elrohir we've missed you, it's been so long," Glorfindel said happily. "Are you coming back to us?"

"Under sad circumstances I'm afraid. Gondor has fallen, the King and Queen are dead. We managed to keep the Prince alive and we seek help from Ada," Elrohir said quietly. Glrofindel stared at Aragorn who hid his face in Elrohir's chest.

"I will escort you there," Glorfindel said with a sad smile. He looked at Elrodai who nodded at the blonde. "It is nice to see you again Elrodai."

"You too, Glorfindel, but may I request that we continue, my horse deserves to be looked after, after the journey we just went through," he said calmly, stroking the animals mane.

"Of course, let us go then."

"It can't be," Elrond gasped in shock from where he stood with Elladan at the top of the steps into the courtyard. In the centre of that courtyard two elves were dissmoutning exhausted steeds, one holding a small child to him. "Elrohir..."

Elladan rushed down the steps to greet his brother but Elrond held back, unsure. He saw Elladan's face fall as Elrohir said something and then the elder twin touched the unfamiliar boys cheek gently. Now Elrond decided to walk down to them.

"Ada," Elrohir bowed slightly as Elrond reached him. "This is Prince Aragorn of Gondor and we are his guardians. Gondor has fallen, we beg for sanctuary."

"You have no need to beg, this is your home," Elrond said quietly.

"But it is not, I left years ago and on that day I ceased to be a member of this family. Now I just ask to live here until Aragorn is grown up," Elrohir said quietly. Elrond looked saddend but nodded, looking at the small boy.

"Of course you may do so if that is your wish, but I would welcome you home as a son if you would let me," Elrond said quiety. "We must give him a new name for his time here, after the fall of Gondor if whoever attacked it will be looking out for any survivors."

"I agree, you may choose the name Ada," Elrohir said quietly.

"I shall give him one when I have gotten to know him better. You may have your old room Elrohir, it is still the same. Your son may have the next one down," Elrond told him. Elrohir nodded. "I'll give Aragorn a check over and organise his living arangements, we'll need a smaller bed made for him."

"Of course Ada," Elrohir said handing over the child.

"Ada you need medical attention too," Elrodai said quietly. Elrond looked both of the bruised elves up and down and noted the blood stains.

"On second thoughts Elladan and I will give you both a once over, it looks like you need it."

A/N I'm slightly disapointed with tihs chapter but ah well, I'll just have to make sure that the next one is better!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:...what a shock I do own some! Wow! Elrodai, Aragor, Arador, and Aradhed are my creations, mostly Aragorn's ancestors but meh.

**WARNING - MPREG**

A/N Elrond may seem a little OOC but it is necessary for the storyline to work.

**Summary:** Elrohir is pregnant, refusing to reveal the other father for reason's unknown reasons and so, 2 weeks after the birth, he takes his son and flees...

As Time Goes By

Chapter 11

"I want to go to Lothlorien, I want to meet my father," Elrodai said calmly. Elrohir blinked a few times, staring at the book he had been reading before looking up at his son. "I have a right to. Aragorn, no he's called Estel now is safe and happy here, it will no matter if I - if we go to Lothlorien for a couple of days and find him." Elrohir sighed.

"I doubt Rúmil even remembers me," he said sadly, not hearing the gasp outside the door.

"You never said if you told him about me. Does he know?" Elrodai asked.

"No he doesn't know about you, I never had the courage to tell him," Elrohir sighed. "If you really wish to see him you can but...I don't know how he'll receive you. My greatest fear of you going is that he will not want to accept you."

"I would understand. I just want to meet him Ada," Elrodai said sincerely.

"Alright, I will inform Ada that we leave for Lothlorien tomorrow...but I will not tell him the truth why, he'd be angry if he found out who you're father is," Elrohir said rising slowly.

"Alright I'll go pack for us."

Elrodai gazed at the tall trees for the first time wonderingly, a smile on his face. Elrohir hoped he would still be smiling later when Rúmil found out about him, it would all depend on how the Galadrin would react.

"Halt! Who dares enter the woods of Lothlorien?" a commanding voice asked. Elves seemed to appear out of the trees themselves with bows pointed at the two on horseback.

"Elrohir of Rivendell and Gondor," Elrohir spoke loudly as he stopped his horse.

"Elrohir?" an elf jumped down from a tree in front of them. "By the Valar it is you!"

"Haldir my friend," Elrohir easily dismounted his horse and pulled the blonde elf into a brotherly hug. The bows were lowered and Elrodai visibly relaxed, taking his hand off his sword hilt where it had automatically gone when the elves had appeared.

"But who is this?" the one called Haldir asked, looking up at Elrodai.

"My son, Elrodai," Elrohir said quietly.

"You have a son?" Haldir asked in shock studying Elrodai who met his eyes bravely. "Aye Valar..." Haldir knew those eyes. Elrohir looked at the ground nervously. "Something you've kept from us? Ah well we shall escort you to the city."

"Thank you Haldir."

"Who's that?" Elrodai asked his father as they started moving again.

"Rúmil's eldest brother Haldir, my friend."

"And he guessed?"

"Yes, your eyes are almost identical to Rúmil's," Elrohir smiled. "There is no way one of his brothers couldn't realise." Elrodai grinned shyly and looked down. They soon reached the main city and once again Elrodai's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Are you going to tell Rúmil or shall I?" Haldir asked Elrohir as the two dismounted.

"I think it's best if I do. Do you know where I'll find him?" Elrohir asked, smiling at the elf who took their horses from them to care for them.

"I can send him to you, no trouble. You can just wait here in the gardens," Haldir smiled at both of the dark haired elves. Elrohir nodded his thanks and turned to his son who looked very nervous indeed.

"It'll be fine," Elrohir whispered to him once Haldir had left. 'I hope.' Elrodai looked up from the ground as he heard light footsteps walking up to them. "Rúmil..."

"Hello Elrohir," the silver haired elf said quietly, smiling shyly. "It's been a long time."

"Yes it has, um, this is my...my son Elrodai," Elrohir said quietly, gesturing to Elrodai who was staring at his father. He could see why Elrohir had been attracted to him, his other Ada was a very handsome man.

"Your son?" Rúmil asked shocked. Then he met Elrodai's eyes, "Aye Valar, Elrohir is he...is he mi..." Rúmil could barely speak. Elrohir nodded, looking down.

"He's yours, I never had the courage to tell you and after Ada threw me out and I fled to Gondor, well I didn't think you'd want to know and anyway it would have affected your life and..."

"My son...I have a son," Rúmil gasped. He took a step towards Elrodai, a hand reaching for him. "I have a son!" He pulled Elrodai into his arms and held him tightly, Elrodai hugging him back just as tightly, pressing his face into his Ada's neck and inhaling his scent for the first time.

"Ada…" he breathed. Elrohir smiled sadly and watched them.

"He wanted to meet you. I understand this is a shock but we shall only stay as long as is convenient…" he began to murmur but the look Rúmil gave him stopped him.

"You would leave again? Take my son away from me?" he asked, releasing Elrodai who looked back and forth between his parents.

"I do not want to burden you. You have your position as march warden to think about…"

"You think I'd care about my job more than my son?"

"You used to." Rúmil stared at him, "That's why I left remember? My father didn't approve of you and I was getting in the way of your responsibilities, having a child would have…"

"Made me the happiest elf in the world. Valar Elrohir I thought you'd grown tired of me you left so quickly!" Elrohir looked shocked.

"But I thought…"

"It seems we both thought wrong." Elrodai smiled at them.

"So what do we do now?"

"May I suggest something?" Elrodai asked quietly and both his parents looked at him, "Kiss and make-up." The suggestion was teasing and brought a smile to both their faces. "Or we could get something to eat and I could get to know my other Ada?"

"That sounds like a good suggestion," Rúmil said, putting an arm around Elrodai's shoulders. "We can eat in my talan with my brothers Haldir and Orophin. Now how old are you?"

"Old enough." Rúmil chuckled slightly, what a wonderful boy…no man.

Elrohir felt such pain in his chest, right about where his heart was. Rúmil was still as kind and sexy as he had always been, and now he was getting on so well with his son. By the Valar Elrohir found himself loving Rúmil even more than he had last time.

"Are you alright?" a gentle voice asked, making him jump slightly as Rúmil sat next to him.

"Yes, I'm fine," Elrohir said quietly.

"No your not. What is it?" Rúmil asked. Elrohir smiled sadly, Rúmil was always good at reading him in the past and it seemed as if he had not lost his touch.

"I…wish I'd told you about him," Elrohir whispered quietly. "Maybe…maybe it would have turned out alright if we'd tried staying together."

"It was you who left Elrohir, not me. I would have supported you, I would have married you."

"You would?" Elrohir asked shocked. Rúmil reached a hand up and gently traced Elrohir's chin with one soft finger, causing dormant feelings to awaken ten fold in Elrohir.

"I would still do all that."

"I…I…" Elrohir stuttered pathetically. He couldn't think of anything other than that soft touch and the memories of the nights they spent together. "I can't think straight…" Rúmil smiled and leaned forwards, pressing his lips softly against Elrohirs.

"Be mine tonight?" he asked against the sweet lips.

"Yes," Elrohir breathed longingly. "Please…"

1 Month Later,

Oh no, this couldn't be happening. Was the Valar really that cruel? He recognized the signs…oh why did he have to be pregnant again? Tears trickled down his cheeks as he walked sadly around Lothlorien. Elrodai was happier than he'd been in a long while here, with is father. Maybe he'd stay when Elrohir left…

"What's wrong?" Haldir asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Elrohir wiped his cheeks. "I'm just…I don't know what to do…"

"About what?" Haldir asked.

"Rúmil and…well…" he rested his hand over his stomach.

"Your…?"

"Yes. He says he still loves me. That's what I don't know what to do about. Can I burden him with a child, two if you count Elrodai?"

"Rúmil loves Elrodai and visa versa," Haldir told him simply. "He'd have married you, I think he still would."

"I know he would, he told me…but I can't stay here. I must protect Aragorn. I couldn't take him away from his friends and family, not to mention his job," Elrohir was far too thoughtful about other people sometimes. "I couldn't be responsible for that."

"You don't get it do you? He'd willingly give all that up to be with you!"

"But why?"

"Because I love you." Elrohir spun around shocked to find Rúmil watching him. The blonde walked calmly forwards, nodding to his brother, coming to a halt in front of Elrohir. "I love you Elrohir, I have never loved anyone after you left. I would deem it an honor to return to Rivendell with you and my son." Elrohir stared at him, tears forming in his eyes. Could he? Yes, Elrohir suddenly realized, he could.

"Rúmil…" the tears fell as he flung himself at Rúmil. "I'm sorry…"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes I will."

A/N There we go, 2 chapters to go. Elrohir's finally getting married!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:...what a shock I do own some! Wow! Elrodai, Aragor, Arador, and Aradhed are my creations, mostly Aragorn's ancestors but meh.

**WARNING - MPREG**

A/N Elrond may seem a little OOC but it is necessary for the storyline to work.

**Summary:** Elrohir is pregnant, refusing to reveal the other father for reason's unknown reasons and so, 2 weeks after the birth, he takes his son and flees...

As Time Goes By

Chapter 12,

_Dear Ada, Elladan and Aragorn, _

_I have some news for you, I'm married. I know it's sudden and I'm sorry I couldn't invite you but it was just a quiet ceremony, just me, Elrodai, him and his brothers. Elrodai wanted to meet his father, that's the real reason we came to Lothlorien and I didn't realize how much I still loved Rúmil. Well to put it shortly I ended up in the family again and he proposed. We've decided to stay in Lothlorien until I've given birth to my child but we will be returning when I can. Don't think any less of me Ada, please don't. I love him and I know I've made the right choice. _

_Love Elrohir. _

Elrohir woke slowly, feeling nothing but pain coursing throughout his body. What had happened? He remembered waking up in the middle of the night beside Rúmil, pains in his stomach and then nothing. What about the baby?

"Stay still Elrohir love, it's alright," Rúmil's kind voice whispered in his ear and Elrohir cracked his eyes open, gazing into his husbands worried eyes.

"T-T-the baby?" Elrohir asked weakly.

"A boy and he's…fine. He's a month early and they were forced to operate because you were unconscious but he'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about, you lost a lot of blood," Rúmil said stroking Elrohir's hair.

"I'm fine love. What did you call him?"

"I thought you'd best name him." Elrohir smiled at his husband.

"I'd like to call him Aradhed if that's alright."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"That was the name of Elrodai's husband. He died early sadly." The pain was increasing and Elrohir couldn't hide the wince.

"Elrodai was married? No don't worry about answering I'll ask him if it's alright. You just rest my love and when you want next I'll bring you your new son." Elrohir smiled weakly before the pain once again over came him and he drifted off into nothingness.

"When were you going to tell me you'd been married?" Rúmil asked his son as they played with the baby together. Elrodai glanced at him in shock. "Elrohir told me, he wants to, well he'd like it if he could call the baby Aradhed, in memory of your husband." Elrodai's eyes started to water, his lip to tremble. "Will you allow it? If it hurts too much…"

"No, no it's just," Elrodai held his brother close as the tears slipped free and trailed down his cheeks, "It's so…" he sniffed and wiped his cheeks on his shoulders awkwardly, then he titled his head down to his brother who stared up at him. "Hello Aradhed." Rúmil pulled his sons into a hug as more tears fell down Elrodai's cheeks.

"He must have been a wonderful man to have captured your heart my son," he whispered in Elrodai's ear softly.

"He was, he really was." More tears had leaked out from the corner of his eyes.

"You must miss him," Rúmil said quietly.

"Everyday, everyday," a tortured sob came from Elrodai's throat and Rúmil pulled him closer. Baby Aradhed, as if he was able to sense the unhappiness around him began to bawl. "Oh look what we've done now, we've upset him." Elrodai wiped his cheeks once more and started to placate the baby boy.

"Here he is my love, our son, Aradhed," Rúmil said as he gently placed the baby boy into Elrohir's arms. Elrohir's eyes lit up at the sight of his new son, his adorable baby boy.

"A letter came this morning Ada, Lord Elrond wants to know about the baby and when we will be returning to Rivendell. Apparently Aragorn is a little more than anxious for us," Elrodai said with a small smile, "The exact description was along the lines of, 'He won't stop asking for you and refuses to calm when upset unless one of us promises that you two will return soon.' Seems our little Prince doesn't like Rivendell without us."

"Well then, write back and say we shall begin the journey back when Aradhed is 3 months old, not a day before. I took a risk taking you out into the wild so early and we were lucky, I will not take the same risk now when we have other options," Elrohir said calmly, stroking the dark blonde fuzz that was Aradhed's hair. "And send our love to Aragorn in the letter."

"Yes Ada, I will," Elrodai left with a smile.

"I cannot wait to meet this Aragorn, both of you only have praise in your hearts for the little human," Rúmil said quietly, kissing Elrohir's forehead as he gazed fondly at his baby.

So 3 months later the family packed up their things, bid their Lothlorien friends and family farewell and set out for Rivendell at a steady pace. Little Aradhed was in a sling on Elrohir's chest very similar to how Elrodai had been held securely all those years ago.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Elrodai asked.

"A little over a week, we're in no rush," Elrohir said smiling at Rúmil who chuckled softly. Elrohir had been in no rush to do anything since Aradhed was born, claiming he was going to take his time with his second son after being forced to rush with his first. Of course Rúmil had pointed out that rushing had had no effect on how Elrodai turned out what so ever, he was still perfect. Each night they camped, played with little Aradhed (especially Elrodai) and just generally talked of the things that had happened in Gondor. And so a week later the family did indeed ride into the courtyard of Rivendell.

"Elrohir!" The cry shot out as Elrohir's feet touched the floor and he just had time to hand the baby to Rúmil before he had an armful of young human boy. "Your back! Your back! I'm so glad your back! You've been away so long and I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too my Prince," Elrohir told the boy, "And I do believe you've grown since we left. Wouldn't you agree Elrodai?"

"Yes I would. And doesn't he look smart in those fine clothes," Elrodai said touching the boys cheek. Aragorn beamed at him.

"Ada had them made for me."

"Ada?" Elrohir asked shocked.

"He asked me to call him that, he said it meant father and as he was now going to care for me as a father should I can call him that if I want to. And I do, you don't mind do you; he said you'd fallen out. Why did you fall out with Ada?" Aragorn asked in his childish way.

"It happened long ago and of course I don't mind if you call my Ada your Ada, that makes us brothers and I'd be honoured to call you my brother," Elrohir told the young Prince sincerely.

"So you forgive an old man his foolishness of years ago?" Elrohir turned to his father who had spoken from the top of the steps, "You forgive a father who did not understand, who made such a mistake when he should have welcomed the birth of his grandchild no matter who the sire?" Elrond looked so sincere in his apology that Elrohir put Aragorn on the floor (not very gently at all) and raced up the steps to hug his Ada tightly.

"Of course I forgive you Ada," he said quietly in the Elda's ear. Elrond gave a small sob and hugged Elrohir tightly to him. Elrodai smiled and picked up the slightly confused Prince, saying cheerfully in his ear,

"You know if you are my Ada's brother that makes you my uncle."

"Me? But your much older than me, that cant work!"

"Oh but it does, if Lord Elrond adopts you," Elrodai looked up to Elrond who smiled and nodded, "Which it appears he is going to. You will be my uncle."

"I don't understand."

"You will when you grow up, I promise," Elrodai kissed his princes head gently.

"Come Ada, come and meet my second son Aradhed and my husband, Rúmil of Lothlorien," Elrohir took Elrond's hand and led him eagerly down the steps where Rúmil waited silently, holding his sleeping little son.

"It is an honour to meet you Rúmil, and it is a pleasure to welcome you to our family, something I should have done years ago," Elrond held his hand out to the ex-galadhrim. Rúmil smiled and shifted Aradhed slightly so that he could shake his father-in-laws hand.

"No my Lord Elrond, do not grieve over the past now. Everything has turned alright out now," Rúmil said flashing a smile to his husband who was taking Aragorn back off Elrodai. The young Prince was talking about his lessons very enthusiastically.

"I shall personally take you to your quarters we have arranged for you to have," Elrond smiled and turned to Elrodai, "Welcome back home my grandson."

"It is good to be back."

A/N Just one more chapter to go, just one unless after that you call for a sequel.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:...what a shock I do own some! Wow! Elrodai, Aragor, Arador, and Aradhed are my creations, mostly Aragorn's ancestors but meh.

**WARNING - MPREG**

A/N Elrond may seem a little OOC but it is necessary for the storyline to work.

**Summary:** Elrohir is pregnant, refusing to reveal the other father for reason's unknown reasons and so, 2 weeks after the birth, he takes his son and flees...

As Time Goes By 

Chapter 13,

Years and years had passed since they returned, Aradhed was now a teenager and very similar to how Elrodai was at the age of 16. To add to this Aragorn was now nearing his 21st birthday and had plans to join the Ranger's of the North, and a good Ranger he would make.

"They will arrive here two days before your birthday celebrations Estel and then a few days after, you may leave with them if you so wish," Elrond said sadly. Estel, that was another thing. After a year of living with the elves Elrond had decided it was too dangerous to call Aragorn by his name and so the pet name was created, by Elrodai actually. Aragorn was the hope of men, the Estel of men.

"I do want to leave Ada," Estel said sincerely, "I've always wanted to be a ranger ever since they visited when I was little." Elrond nodded and walked to the library balcony. Elrohir was in the gardens with Rúmil and their daughter Lóte, who had just turned 3, his stomach swollen with their fourth child. "What do you think it will be Ada? A boy or a girl?"

"I hope another girl, I would love to have another granddaughter," Elrond smiled at his adopted son. "But I expect you hope for another boy don't you? Another nephew?" Aragorn chuckled and nodded.

"If only Elladan would pluck up the courage to ask Tindé to marry him, then you could have even more grandchildren," Aragorn said, "She'd say yes if he did." Elrond smiled and nodded.

"Go and enjoy your last few days with us Estel, leave me be to plan you birthday celebrations," Elrond kissed Aragorn on the forehead gently before pushing the young human towards the door. War was looming in the air of middle earth once more the Elf Lord knew that. He just didn't know when or where the war would start. He just hoped it would be after Aragorn's lifetime so that his adoptive son would not get caught up in a war that would claim so many lives…

"Up daddy, up!" Lóte cried, holding her arms up to Rúmil who chuckled and obliged, swinging his daughter up into the air before resting her on his hip. She'd actually been an accident which was why she was so much younger than her brothers, but in no way did her parents regret their accident. In fact after realising that they could still create children they'd gone on to create another.

"How is my beautiful girl today?" he asked.

"Ok," she busied herself in braiding some of his hair. Elrohir smiled before wincing as their new baby reminded him that it was still there. "Daddy let me listen to the baby and Dai taught me a poem instead of the boring paragraph."

"A poem eh?" Rúmil asked, smiling at Elrohir who was rubbing his stomach gently. "Why don't you tell me it?" And so Lóte did, far to fast to actually be understood but Rúmil congratulated her none the less. "Where are your brothers?"

"Archering."

"That's not a real word dear," Elrohir said kindly, easing himself down onto the bench.

"It is, I think it is."

"Shall we go and find them?" Rúmil asked. Lóte nodded enthusiastically. "We'll be back soon love," Rúmil bent to kiss Elrohir's lips gently, "Look after our son."

"You don't know it's a boy yet."

"Oh it will be."

"Don't get your hopes up, you never know." Elrohir watched a butterfly resting lightly on a flower and didn't notice the person approaching him until someone sat beside him.

"Ada's worried about something," Elladan said quietly to his twin.

"Probably the fact that you still haven't proposed to her," Elrohir smiled at Elladan.

"No it's more than that, he hasn't told me but I think it has something to do with the Great War, Sauron and the rings of power. He's been reading those books from the library," Elladan said sadly, "And I'm simply taking my time before proposing."

"Don't wait too long," Elrohir said with a sigh, "I can't be the only one to provide the new generations of Rivendell."

"If there is to be a future of Rivendell. I'm worried there will be another war…"

"There won't be brother, that was sorted out years ago. Ada was probably just remembering the old days. You know how he is," Elrohir winced as his baby kicked once again, "This one sure is a kicker, much worse than all the others."

"Maybe he'll be a warrior when he grows up then."

"It might not be a he, it might be a strong willed and good kicking girl."

"I'll leave you alone then, I was on my way to the archery courts," Elladan rose with another smile, "I'm still worried about the future of Middle Earth brother and you should be too, peace can only last for so long."

"You worry too much…" Elrohir smiled at his twin as he left and then contented himself with watching the world go by. What could Elladan be so worried about? Elrohir had a loving family and a happy home, life was good. There was nothing to worry about.

If only that had been true for at that moment, Bilbo Baggin's set of on his first great adventure…

The End.

A/N If you hadn't guessed this is where the Hobbit starts he he. If you want a sequel just tell me but I'm just happy to have for the first time finished a story!


End file.
